


A Lazy Morning

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, self-care, sengenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Senku and Gen spend a rare, lazy morning together
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 2  
> Prompt - sleep/warmth

When Gen awoke to find Senku still in bed with him, he was thrilled! The two of them being together for a night wasn’t a rare occurrence, but being able to go to sleep AND wake up next to each other sure as hell was.

With a content sigh, Gen cuddled against Senku’s back.

Both were off for once. Even then, it wasn’t like Senku knew how to be lazy. He would roll out of bed and head straight in to the lab if he could. In fact, Gen could only get him to stop and eat breakfast if he was bribed with coffee too.

Senku shifted in his sleep, pressing closer to Gen’s warmth. With a smile Gen eagerly cuddled back, the feeling of Senku’s back rising and falling against his chest almost enough to lull him back to sleep.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be madly in love with an almost mad scientist, he would have laughed them off of whatever stage they were conversing on. He knew for a fact that Senku felt the same way about him, but substitute the stage for the lab. The two of them had an understanding that work is important, but that doesn’t mean that they are NOT as important. 

Maybe that’s why they fit together so well, Gen mused as he buried his face in the soft fabric of Senku’s silk pajamas, a birthday present from him a couple months ago. Something primal in him purred as his senses were assaulted with a warm, fresh sent of pure Senku. Giving himself a mental shake before he got distracted, he continued on with his earlier musings.

  
Gen was notorious for his flings, or at least he had been. They didn’t always end in sex, but usually he flirted his way in to nice meals or presents, and just soaked up being spoiled. Senku, on the opposite hand, had never been in a relationship before. He never saw the point. But, and this was a direct quote, “Gen was so much of a smug pain in the ass” that he couldn’t help but fall in love, if only to prove him wrong about needing to be spoiled in a relationship, or what’s the point?

“Mentalist, you’re brooding.” Senku’s voice had Gen jumping a little.

“Sorry Senku-chan.” He said, pressing a kiss between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades before scooting up a little to kiss his shoulder next.

“Something up?” Senku asked, reaching down to lace their fingers together. Gen squeezed his hand, even as he shook his head.

“Nope! Just thinking about how much I love you.” He kissing Senku’s cheek next. Senku rolled over, smirking up at his boyfriend.

“You’re a sappy mentalist.” He accused fondly. Gen smiled, moving over so he was laying on top of Senku.

“I’m your sappy mentalist, Senku-chan.” He purred. Senku shook his head, even as his hands slid over to rest on the base of Gen’s back. Gen let out a happy hum at the warmth, and he pressed their foreheads together.

“When do we have to be anywhere today?” Senku asked around a yawn. Gen shrugged, shifting back a bit so he could rest his head on Senku’s chest.

“I didn’t have anything planned for us. I actually took the weekend off. I just needed to get away from it all for a bit.” He sighed. Senku’s hand trailed up his back before settling at the base of his neck with a tender squeeze.

“I did too, actually. Great minds think alike.” Gen looked up with a smile.

“Well if we’re having a lazy weekend together, let’s pamper ourselves.” He declared as he sat up. Senku sent him a skeptical frown.

“…what did you have in mind?” He hesitated to ask. Gen simply winked and rolled off of the bed.

“You’ll see, Senku-chan~”

* * *

“I hate this, but I also hate that I don’t hate it more.” Senku complained half an hour later. Gen rolled his eyes, pressing a strawberry against his lips before leaning back in their bathtub.

“Self care is important, Senku-chan. I at least let you bring the coffee.” He pointed out. Senku sighed through his nose before sinking down in to the bubbles, careful to keep his chin above the water.

“But a face mask?” He asked after he finished swallowing the strawberry. Gen winked, offering him one of the last two strawberries before finishing off their lite breakfast.

“You’ll feel like a new man in about 10 minutes, my love.” He promised. Senku rolled his eyes, reaching out for a sip of his coffee.

When Gen had proposed the idea of a bubble bath, Senku hadn’t been opposed. He had never had one before (or at least that he could remember), and a naked, wet Gen was never anything to scoff at. When he suggested that they bring a package of strawberries for breakfast, he wasn’t opposed to that either. They were a pretty good snack, and he wasn’t all that hungry anyway.

However, he had to draw the line at the face mask suggestion. Only the promise of coffee in the tub and that it wouldn’t hurt got him to reluctantly agree.

And as the timer counted down, Senku felt almost…deep cleaned? He didn’t have a better explanation for it, but it was almost like he could feel his pores getting cleaned.

Being the expert in these things, Gen washed off his own face before helping Senku with his. When he came up from the tub, Gen tenderly wiped off his face with a hand towel and offered him a smile.

“Well?” He asked. Senku blinked for a moment, trying to get a grasp on his feelings. Finally he nodded.

“I hate to admit it, but it wasn’t bad. A win for you, Mentalist.” He said. Gen laughed, gently pushing him back against the wall of the tub so he could settle between his legs.

“I’m glad you liked it, Senku-chan~ Feel free to steal any of my duplicates of my products at any time.” He said with a wink. Senku rolled his eyes, but let a comfortable silence fall over them as they soaked away their morning in the warm tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Senku's thoughts on face masks is how I felt the first time I used one. If it's in accurate or OOC, my bad lol
> 
> The ending was a little short, but my entire goal was "senku and gen cuddle in bed, then share a bubble bath". I did that, so there really wasn't anything left to say


End file.
